Porque la seguimos
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Natsu no esta de acuerdo con que Lucy ande sola por la capital de Fiore asi que decide segirla e involucra a los chicos, Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel, Gray, Cobra, Sting y Rogue hasta Lyon y Jura se involucran un poco. Alternativo- despues de la mini guerra de los Dragones y FutuRogue lol


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Frase.**

_Decir a uno: TE AMO, es decirle: Tu no morirás._

_( G. Marcel)_

**¿Por que la seguimos?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**¿Deberíamos estar haciendo esto?-** cuestiono Jellal.

**No-** respondió Laxus.

**Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hacemos?-** pregunto Rogue.

…

**Hey, Natsu-san-** reclamo Sting

**¡Cállense!-** rugió Natsu.

* * *

**::::::::::::**

_**FB**_

_Explicare lo que pasa, Natsu arrastro a Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Jellal, Sting y Rogue a lo que seria espiar a Lucy si un plan macabro del pelirosa, como ahora aun estaban en la capital de Fiore por lo de la destrucción que causo la mini guerra, ellos debían de ayudar a la reconstrucción, sin embargo aun no estaban seguros de que precisamente estuvieran seguros así que la zona aun era considerada de alto riesgo, cosa que Lucy no entendía, y Natsu se lo habia dicho de diferentes formas trato de convencerla de la manera mas dulce que se le hubiera ocurrido, lo cual era abrazarla por atrás lo único que recibió fue un golpe, lo intento también de la manera mas alegre lo cual era gritarle entre risas sin embargo fue ignorado, incluso lo intento de la manera mas fría y seca que jamás haya hablado a alguna persona incluso Erza retrocedió un paso sin embargo Lucy ni se inmuto y simplemente le habia dicho._

_**Largo-**__ de la forma más espeluznante que hasta Erza retrocedió a esconderse tras una roca de alguna casa destruida._

_**F FB**_

**::::::::::::**

* * *

**Salamander.-** Gajeel tenía un tic en su ojo.

…

**¡Hey!-** una vena se hizo presente en su frente.

…

**Ya Gajeel no nos hará caso-** trato de tranquilizar Gray.

**¡Me importa un carajo, que nos deje ir ya!-** gruño como niño chiquito.

**Son tan ruidosos.-** se quejo Cobra.

**No debería de estar aquí-** menciono Jellal.

**Nosotros ni siquiera somos de su gremio.-** hablaron a la vez Sting y Rogue.

**Natsu.-** nombro Laxus.

**¿Qué?-** Le respondió sin mucha atención.

**Deja de acosarla.-**sugirió.

**¡Yo no hago eso!-** Natsu se sonrojo levemente.

**Entonces como llamas a esto llamita.-** cuestiono Gray.

…

**¡Salamander!-** Rugió con mucha mas molestia Gajeel.

**¡Oh! Son Levy y Juvia.-** Natsu señalo a Levy y Juvia que llegaban a saludar a Lucy.

**¿Hmm?-** Tanto Gajeel como Gray se pusieron en ambos costados de Natsu ahora igual de interesados de el de prestar atención al espionaje.

Una gotita recorrió la frente de los demás chicos sacando a Cobra que bostezo con pereza.

**Como nos metimos en esto-** pregunto con desgana Rogue.

* * *

**::::::::::::**

_**FB.**_

_**Natsu-san peleemos.- **__Sting y Rogue habían ido al mini campamento que pertenecía a Fairy Tail._

_**No puedo.- **__contesto Natsu que estaba de espalda a ellos tras una carpa como ocultándose de alguien._

_**Tienes miedo.- **__se burlo Sting._

_**No, puedo patearte el trasero cuando quiera, pero ahora no quiero.- **__se defendió Natsu con simpleza cambiando de escondite, ahora estaba tras un barril tanto a Sting como a Rogue les recorrió una gotita por la nuca._

_**Sting, déjalo- **__sugirió Rogue posando una mano sobre el hombro de Sting._

_**Salamander has visto a Jellal.- **__pregunto Gajeel que llegaba a la escena._

_**Creo que estaba con Laxus- **__menciono Gray desde atrás de Gajeel._

_**Que sucede Gajeel- **__se escucho una voz desde unos metros mas atrás. Jellal llegaba a la escena junto a Laxus y Cobra._

_**Titania te estaba buscando- **__le advirtió-__** ¿Que hace Cobra aquí?- **__señalo al dragón slayer de veneno._

_**Dragón Slayer, pelee con un dragón me necesitan aquí los idiotas del consejo- **__cito fastidiado sin embargo no mostraba interés._

_**¡Lucy!- **__se escucho decir a Natsu._

_**¿?- **__los chicos lo miraron sin entender._

_**Vamos- **__dijo Natsu tomando a Rogue de su capa, Rogue tomo a Sting de un brazo el rubio se atajo de Gray que se atajo de Gajeel mientras el dragón de hierro hacia lo mismo por Jellal, Laxus estiro a Jellal de su capa, deteniendo la marcha en secuencia de los chicos sin embargo Natsu incremento la fuerza sorprendiendo a Laxus que por impulso arrastro a Cobra con ellos. Todo eso paso en mas o menos un segundo._

_**¿Qué?- **__Dijeron todos los chicos._

_**F. FB.**_

**::::::::::::**

* * *

Sting y Rogue suspiraron- **De todas formas, ¿Por qué la seguimos?- **pregunto Sting.

**Eso me pregunto yo-** Jellal sonrió.

**¿Natsu-san?-** pronuncio Rogue con esperanza de que le contestara. Y lo hizo.

**Este lugar es peligroso-** dijo Natsu mientras veía como Juvia y Levy se alejaban de Lucy**- te recuero que tu 'yo' futuro mato a la 'yo' futuro de Lucy-** un aura asesina lo rodeo- **Espera, ¿Tu mataras a Lucy?-** pregunto mientras su mano agarraba el cuello de Rogue, sin apartar la vista de Lucy.

Todos tragaron duro sacando a Jellal que rió, Laxus que no se inmuto al igual que Cobra- **Y-Yo n-no ha-har-haría eso-** se defendió Rogue, temblando un poco.

**Mmm-**Natsu parecía estar pensando- **de todas formas si lo intentas te quemare por partes-** escupió con el aura asesina creciendo. Rogue trago duro mientras su piel tomaba un color casi fantasmal.

**¿Qué están haciendo?-** escucharon una voz desde atrás de ellos a todos les recorrió un escalofrió, sacando a Natsu.

**¿Gray?-** cuestiono otra voz.

¡**Jura Lyon!-** Nombro Gray.

**Salamander esta acosando a la coneja-** explico Gajeel. Mientras Lyon y Jura se ponían blancos por la simpleza de su respuesta.

De un movimiento rápido Natsu jalo a Jura hasta el escondite que consistía en rocas alrededor suyo- **Tu-** hablo con voz tenebrosa- **haces que las rocas se muevan-** pregunto.

Jura sudo frió**- Algo así.**

**Haz que esa roca caiga encima de ese sujeto-** escupió Natsu mientras señalaba a un mago que hablaba amenamente con Lucy.

**¿Eh?-** fue la respuesta de Jura.

**¡HAZLO!- **ordeno mientras ahorcaba a Jura con su brazo que lo mantenía alrededor del cuello del mago Santo.

**¿Quién te crees para dar ordenes a Jura?-** se quejo Lyon- **el es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo-** termino con orgullo.

**Te recuerdo que Jellal casi lo venció si no fuera por Ultear y además Laxus lo venció-** se burlo Gray. Lyon lo miro mal.

**Y ese mago, Gil…Gildarts-** menciono Cobra- **¿Qué seria?**

Gray y Gajeel rieron nerviosos imaginándose a Gildarts con cuernos y cola mientras reía diabólicamente golpeando a Jellal que por alguna razón tenía un traje de angelito, Laxus que tenía un traje de dragón y Jura que vestía como los luchadores de sumo.

**Fairy Tail…-**menciono Sting con una gotita en su frente- **Esta lleno de monstruos ¿verdad?-** rió nervioso mientras Gray y Gajeel asentían, con la imaginación volando hacia Titania, Mirajane, Natsu, ellos mismos etc.

**No puedo hacer eso-** Jura se negaba mientras el aura asesina de Natsu incrementaba.

**Tks-** Natsu se levanto, los chicos lo miraron con curiosidad incluso Cobra que hasta ahora se mantenía acostado usando una roca de almohada, se levanto alzando una ceja- **Rugido…-** murmuro Natsu, el rostro de los presentes se torno azul- **DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO-** grito mientras su ataque llegaba al mago, que quedo chamuscado, Lucy negó con la cabeza.

**¡Dragneel!-** grito con bochorno- **que crees que haces-** cuestiono, mientras sus ojos veían más que solo un punto rosa en el techo de aquella casa con escombros.

**Ustedes-** gruño con enfado. Los chicos sudaron frió.

**Natsu nos obligo-** fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de salir huyendo del lugar dejando solos a Natsu y a Lucy que estaban en medio de una batalla de miradas y auras asesinas.

**¡Natsuuuu! ¡Lucyyyy!-** se escucho de lejos, distrayendo a ambos magos de su batalla.

**¿Happy?-** pronuncio Lucy mientras el gato azul la abrazaba de los pechos.

**Esos gatos son tan malos-** se quejo.

**¿Gatos?-** interrogo Natsu.

**Lector y Frosh-** nombro- **se burlaron porque me gustan los pescados**- lloro exageradamente mientras apretaba más los senos de Lucy.

La maga estelar sonrió maternalmente**- Happy**- llamo abrazándolo con ternura- **Los gatos comen peses-** sonrió haciendo que Happy sollozara- **ellos son los raros por no comer peses- **rió, mientras la carita de Happy se iluminaba.

**Eso es verdad-** Natsu le sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba su azulada cabeza. La escena para ellos era algo natural, para los otros presentes ellos se veían como una bella familia. Con la dulce madre, el niño que llora y el padre que lo consuela.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Como es que todo tuvo tan buen final-** se quejo Cobra tras una roca.

**Maldito suertudo-** murmuro Lyon.

**Salamander es un bastardo-** reprocho Gajeel.

**Ah, bueno-** Jellal sonrió encogiendo sus hombros.

**¡JELLAL!-** se escucho el grito de Titania el hasta ahora tranquilo Jellal se puso blanco mientras giraba roboticamente hacia atrás.

**E-Erza-** murmuro frío del miedo.

**¿Gray-sama? ¿Lyon-sama?-** nombro una peli azul- **waaaa-** lloriqueo- **Lucy en verdad es la rival de amor de Juvia-** Gray suspiro mientras Lyon entraba en pánico.

**Como terminaste metido en esto-** pregunto un pequeña peli azul.

**Enana-** susurro Gajeel- **Salamander es un bastardo-** inflo sus cachetes Levy y el gato negro que la acompañaban resoplaron.

Frosh y Lector los estaban buscando- menciono Kinana que llegaba al lugar. Sting y Rogue dirigieron sus pasos a buscar a sus gatos- **Cobra- **murmuro sonriendo, el aludido por alguna razón sintió la muerte pasar cerca suyo.

Laxus y Jura suspiraron-** La juventud de ahora- **menciono Jura. Laxus lo miro alzando una ceja.

**Oye- **obtuvo la atención del mago Santo-** Yo aun soy joven, calvito.**

* * *

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::**

* * *

**Bueno otro fic loco haha xD**

**Si leyeron hasta aquí gracias!**

**Lucy Conejita se despide!**


End file.
